Uni Design
Uni Design History Before the foundation of the United Stars of the Galaxy. : The foundation of what became the United Stars of the Galaxies was not something that occured spontaneously at the famous meeting in 2220, but actually was a result of many months of negociations between the United Earth, Saran Empire and Pan Saran Empire. : Since all three were human and all the technology was basically of Saran Origin, the integration of the three society’s military into a new combined military was not very difficult. When the Ult joined, as the first non-human Union Member they brought in their own ships to accommodate their own unique needs. Between the founding of the Union and the first Union-Y'All war. : As new members were added, each kept their own designs with very few exceptions so that on the eve of the 4th Intergalactic War and the Y’All invasion the United Stars Navy had thousands of different ship designs and technologies. In many cases, the measuring units used for ammunition and critical components were the ones the society had followed prior to joining the Union, even if that society had already converted to using the standard units of measurement used by the est of the Union. : Logistics and Engineering had become nightmares, but there was resistance both inside and outside the Navy to change everything to one standard. 4th Intergalactic War and the Y’All invasion : During the 4th Intergalactic war many ships were destroyed, and most of the rest seriously damaged. Several bases were destroyed after the ships assigned to them ran out of ammunition and those bases didn't have any more that they could use - in spite of their warehouses being over 75% full of weapons and ammo unsuitable for those shipsThis was a consequence of the drastic reduction in force and later restoration to prior strength of the Union Navy during and immediately after the Peace Hawk Movement. In many cases reactivated ships were assigned to new locations that didn't have the right kind of supplies for that class of ship.. : In at least a half a dozen cases, those ammo-less ships tried to make a further from the front lines and evacuating as many civilians (especially dependents) as possible - even using the otherwise empty weapons holds to carry the evacuees. Aftermath : The great need to rebuild the fleet, perform major repairs in a significant portion of what remained as well as do major upgrades on those ships due to new Technology Stahl had brought back, as well as the loss of several bases due to them having incorrect supplies was enough to overcome the last bit of resistance against the Uni Design. : All new Union Ships would adhere to a standard Design scheme and standardized parts, elements and thus stream lining logistics and repair/upgrade engineering. : As a point in comparison, prior to the adoption of the Uni Design Program, there where nearly three thousand lines of "torpedoes", and in the vast majority of the cases it would be impossible to convert a ship using one line to use another line of torpedoes with less than a month in dry dock even with hundreds of people working on that project. In 5050, there were only 2 lines of torpedoes commonly used. To convert a ship to use the other line would take less than a standard day's work for two relatively competent armorers. Elements of Uni Design All ships were to be designed with the diverse crews in mind. For example: Deck height was increased to 5 meters, doors and airlocks had to be at least 4 meters wide and 480 cm tall. To retain the Multi-cultural aspect of the Union a few Design Traditions were introduced: All Union Ships have a vial of Ult Water installed to the right side of every main Airlock. A strip of real leather, dyed purple with the SPQR emblem in the upholstery of the Command Seat. Traditional Sugar Water Dispensers, A Brass bell and Hour Glass on the Bridge. Naming of new ships As well as creating an unified design philosophy, the Uni Design program also formalized the naming process for new ships. The Assembly creates a list of new Ship Names every year and the names of newly commissioned Capital Ships are picked by random of this list. Certain historic names are reserved such as: USS Devastator, USS Enterprise, USS Bismarck and a few others. These names can only be given to new ships by Assembly Decision and commissioned by the President. Destroyer class ships and smaller can be named by either their first Captain, the Captain of their mother-ship, or the commander of the base which is their home port. Notes: Category:Mil Tech Category:Armed Forces - Union Category:Armed Forces Category:Union Navy